


In Which Two Mutants Meet and Plans to Escape From Alternia

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, But on this Earth humans never existed, Candy red blood, Deifvu Stride - Freeform, Escape, Gen, Hemospectrum, Hitmen, Homestuck - Freeform, Just thought you should know because I'm making a sequel, Karkat is short, Letter, Mutanblood, Mutants, Oneshot, Pale Davekat - Freeform, Planet, Plans, Purpleblood, Running Away, Safe Haven, Storytelling, Swearing, Sweeps - Freeform, The planet they land on is actually Earth, Time Skips, Troll Dave Strider, Trollstuck, Wigglers, blood colors, egg, grub - Freeform, moirail, mutantblood, no sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat Vantas had long thought he was the only one with the curse of candy red blood, until a Deifvu Stride proves him otherwise, and begin to work together to flee from their death that is ascension.





	In Which Two Mutants Meet and Plans to Escape From Alternia

A light knock could be heard on the door to the hive of Karkat Vantas, the seven sweep old troll began rushing down the stairs, and happily opened the door.

Today would be a good day.

His friend (and pale crush) from far away was going to visit him, and it was actually the first time he would see Deifvu Stride in person.

As he opened the door, a tall troll with long, slightly curved horns, that type all movie stars had, along with a pair of nice shades covering his eyes, and unnaturally snow white hair, bleached with what must be a strong troll bleach (a rare thing troll did since it stung the horns, but here he was), and he sported a cool grin, fangs showing a little.  
Was this even the right troll?  
He looked way too hot to be a friend of Karkat.

“Sup Karkat. Man you’re way shorter than I’d thought”, Deifvu said, looking down into Karkat's still gray eyes, he was a whole feet taller than Karkat.

“Well and you’re way… cooler than I thought you would look”. Fuck that was probably the most dumb thing to say, he sounded like a moron.

“Well thanks, but you should have known how could I was by my sick beats I use to send you”.

“Yeah but it's tiring to read, we both use the same text color so reading those huge chunks of nonsense words is too much”, he said, remembering that his friend who was now standing inside his hive, also was hemoanon. “But what's up with that lusus white hair? Are you emo or are you secretly a lusus?”.

Deifvu let out a laugh.

“Not quiet, I just thought it looked fucking cool, and white is not a blood color so I would be hemoanon and badass at the same time”, he said.

Which was one of the reasons they started talking in the first place, because not being the only hemoanon troll for once was a refreshing change he must say, especially since all the other trolls he knew were hemotyping and showing of their blood colors.

“So you wanna sit down? I can get some grubloaf if you wanna”, he asked his guest.

“Wow you’re a lot calmer in person, where’s the super annoying swearing Karkat?”.

“Do you want the fucking grubloaf or not? Because I have no problem with letting you starve”.

“Nice there he is, and sure mr Shorty, grubloaf would be nice”.

“Fuck you”, he said, giving the troll the middle finger as he walked into his kitchen, got two plates, knives and forks, and then put two pieces of grubloaf on each plate, trying to make it look fancy, and failed (Karkat was not a good chef at all, once his lusus came home from his family reunion he would be so disappointed in him).

He went back outside and gave Deifvu one of the plate, before he sat down himself, and began to cut the food up, damn this grubloaf was hard, had he not cooked it properly? Probably, since as mentioned, Karkat really sucked at cooking, even managing to one time set fire on a troll salad that didn't involve the actual stove (long story that will be saved for another day).  
He would need to use more pressure.  
And as he used all his strange, he accidently cut part of his own gray flesh, biting his lower lip as the pain suddenly hit him.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Not now.

“Karkat are you okay?”, he heard Deifvu ask as he held his hand over the other, to hide his dirty mutant blood.

He was not allowed to see it, for all he know Deifvu could be a highblood spy that searched for mutants to cull.

Why had he been so stupid to let him come over in the first place?

Fuck.

He grimaced in pain, trying to breathe, as he felt the sticky blood running in his hand, making the other sticky as he tried to hide it. He had to get up and conceal this right away, fast or this might be the last thing he ever did.

Fuck you knife.

“Excuse me”, he said, standing up, beginning to walk out of the living block, but as fate hated him, he fell, landing head first on the floor, his arms were on the side, and as he groaned and got up, he realized he wasn't hiding the cut. Candy red blood was dripping from his hand, down omto the floor. He began to shake is he realized he was doomed, and as he looked at Deifvu he saw that he wasn't sitting anymore, and just stared at him with wide eyes. This motion made Karkat freeze in true horror, and he saw how Deifvu took the knife from the table.

This was it. He was getting culled.

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, waiting for him to start see his life flash before him, and the pain that would soon strike him. He waited for his passing, which didn't come. Once he opened his eyes he saw Deifvu beside him, just staring at the blood coming out from the cut.

“It's candy red… unbelievable”.

“Good fucking job pointing out the obvious. Just cull me already so I don't need to stress more”.

“I'm not going to cull you?”.

“What? You just saw my fucked up mutant blood and you’re not gonna cull me even though the Empress have ordered the execution of all mutants?”.

“That's right”.

“What the fuck? Why?”.

Okay this probably wasn't a good time asking questions, but he could help it. Any other troll would have slit is throat by now, bottled his blood and kept his head as hunting trophies for being so fucked up. The troll had all the rights to be confused.

“Because this”, Deifvu answered, before holding the knife over his hand. “You have bandages right?”.

“Sure”, he said, but wondering why. Healing scars and bloody wounds were a sign of fighting and surviving it, making the troll seem dangerous and others to stay away unless they too wanted to become part of the culled trolls. Why would Deifvu wanna hide wounds?

Just a second later he got the answer, as red bloods started to drop out of his wound. Not the ordinary rust color, it was brighter, way brighter. Like a cherry, or candy. A fucked up blood color only Karkat had seen before on himself. It was mutant red, like his own. This troll and he matched the blood, both shared the abomination, something both thought they bore as a burden alone until mere seconds ago.

“You got to be fucking kidding me”.

~

“Okay, so what's your plan?”, Karkat said, sitting down on his couch, the eight and a half sweep old Deifvu beside him, playing with his white locks.

“Well we can't go to a normal ascension, that's for sure, unless we do wanna get murdered in public”.

“Yeah we already know that you fuckface, so how are we getting of this god forsaken hellhole then?”.

“Well there are these illegal ascension ships, those cost a pretty penny and are often shady, for what we know we could end up at the Empress’ castle to be culled on live tv, but those are the only way we have to get off the planet”.

“So I guess it's risk it all huh? Either we die on the way or we don't?”.

“Yeah, kinda, but what choice do we have?”.

“Nothing. I fucking hate being out of the spectrum, everything we do is just a fucking risk, I’m so fucking tired of this abomination of a blood and I'm tired of having to hide”.

“Me too dude, I feel you. But sadly we had the worst luck in the entirety of troll history, but we can't really change our blood color, damage is already done”, Deifvu said, letting out a sigh.

“Well as you said, we have no choice. But thankfully we either live or die together right?”? Karkat said, trying to sound a bit cheerful in this fucked up situation.

“Yeah… but hopefully we’ll make it. I wanna keep being your moirail until we die if natural causes, how long our caste lets us live per say, not die at the hand of a brainwashed hemospectrum ally”.

“Yeah, but those ships, you said they would cost a lot?”.

“Yeah, and by a lot I mean a lot”.

“How will we get enough money?”.

“Well I think I know a way, there’s this rustblood wanting to hire a hitman so he can get rid of a troll higher on the hemospectrum. And since lowbloods killing highbloods is dangerous business, we would get a load of cash out of it. We’re not even on the spectrum anyway so let's just do it, if we do it we’ll get that ascension money”.

“That's pretty damn fucking smart. Where does the rustblood live? We’ll contact them tomorrow”.

~

And so, Karkat and Deifvu spent the next half a sweep as hemoanon hitmen, terminating everyone they got order to terminate, for a price of course. They almost got caught multiple times by drones and highbloods trying to track them, but thanks to some fucking miracle they were still alive somehow.

And the two moirails had gotten quite used to their lifestyle, it gave them plenty of food on the table, but all things had to end.

Ascension for their brood were in a couple of days, so it was time to get t the shady illegal ascension bus, that could very well be a death trap. But as mentioned, they didn't have a choice. Death as an outcome would probably be around ninety percent, but that was way better than the one hundred percent chance of death they would meet if the went to a normal ascension center, so it was a risk worth taking.

Atleast the moirails would be side by side of something actually happened.

As they closed the door to Karkat’s hive (which Dave also had moved into) for the last time, both letting out a sigh, before Dave scratched the back of his neck, and his short black hair in a buzz cut. Not having bleached hair would make it easier to blend in, but Dave’s bag was filled with bleach that would last for sweeps if the managed to get out of this alive.

He gave Karkat a pair of shades so they matched, making them cover their red eyes.

“Time to do it”.

“I'm ready when you are”.

~

“So did you make it?”, a young wiggler, about two sweeps old asked as she sat by the fire outside of their cottage built on the (probably) empty planet (they still didn't know).

“Of course we did Terezi, or else we wouldn't be fucking here”, Karkat said, looking at the young wiggler. They had found her on the ship, the egg was getting shipped to an unknown place to become the breakfast to some creature, and the mutants didn't have the heart to leave the egg, so since they were probably gonna die anyway (since the ship looked like it would break any second anyway), they decided to steal the egg and hiding it in a bag.

And it worked.

It miraculously worked.

Or well it worked since they got the help of an actual, who dropped them off in an escape pod as they passed the planet, right before they were about to be discovered. They would always thank that troll for her help, especially as they realized she wasn't just a purpleblood, she was also a mutant seadweller, but she had cut of her fins and hid the scars with that subjugator paint. But back to the actual trolls of the story.

The two trolls and the wiggler they had rescued lived a quiet life on a planet far away from Alternia, were blood color didn't matter.

“Well I'm glad you made it, or else I wouldn't have such nice friends”, Terezi said, smiling at them, showing off her fangs.

The mutants admired Terezi, she was the only girl in their small part of their planet, and the only child, so she didn't really have people her age playing with since the two others were well… adults, but they managed good and lived together, close friends. And the mutants were glad Terezi would not grow up in the brutal Alternian society, and would never grow up to be hemophobic.

“Terezi, never grow up”, Deifvu said, smiling.

They all sat there for a while, enjoying the quiere, until they saw… was that a shooting star? No it was way too close. Could it be?

A loud boom was heard as something landed a bit away, and the trolls immediately began to run, and the thing they saw brought back memories.

An escape pod.

Karkat slowly opened it, and what he saw was… a wiggler with purple fins holding a yellow grub with unnaturally colored red and blue eyes, along with an egg. And a note on the egg, which Karkat read.

“Sending them here since I know you’re there. Little Eridan’s gills don't work and Sollux’s psiionics would have made him a living battery far more in danger than anyone else his caste. Oh and that egg there was about to be thrown into space because the grub growing inside was weak. It's probably a rust, and I’ve named her Aradia. Hope I'll one day be able to join your safe haven too, but I gotta help fellow mutants or trolls in danger. Prepare for more coming in the future - The purple seadweller.

“Shit do you know what this means?”, Karkat asked.

“That she’s still out there, helping trolls escape to this place?”.

“Yeah that, AND she just gave us three more responsibilities without even telling us her name, and there’s more coming. We should probably start building more cottages in case there’s any adults arriving soon”, he said, before taking the egg before giving it to Deifvu, cradled the yellow grub in his arms, before reaching for the violet blood, who still seemed pretty shaken after the ride. “C’mon kid, we’ll get you all something to eat”.


End file.
